Dreams Become Reality
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: Helena and Johnny have a late night on set of Sweeney Todd going though their lines together, but someone has other intentions. Will Tim find out? Could it be over for them? Johnny/Helena Tim/Helena to come
1. Chapter 1 Without Thinking

_So this started as a oneshot between Johnny and Helena, but I felt like it could go further so I have decided to make it a chapter story._

* * *

**I have been wanting to write this for a while now. I know some people will have a problem with the pairing and if you do please don't read it, I don't want bad reviews because you don't like the idea of Helena and Johnny.**

**If I get good reviews and people generally like the idea of this, I will carry on.**

**_Disclaimer - As much as I wish I owned Helena I don't or Johnny for that matter. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Without Thinking**

'Johnny, eyes up here please.' Helena spoke loudly but in a playful tone and pointed to her own eyes.

My eyes suddenly flashed back up to her beautiful brown eyes and I cleared my throat. We had stayed behind after the day had finished and everyone has gone home. We were stood on the set alone reading though our lines ready for tomorrow. Even Tim had gone home, so it was just me and Helena.  
'Sorry Hel. I was just… admiring your dress…' I tried to lie but I knew she could see right through me.  
'Yeah, sure you were… Anyway, we are meant to be reading lines, not _admiring my dress.'_ She gave a wink and continued reading from her script.  
She was so beautiful with her hair all messy from a day on set. Some strands of her gorgeous dark brown locks hung in front of her pale skin and as she spoke her breath pushed them slightly and then they returned when she paused and looked up at him with questioning eyes. She was leant against the edge of a table which gave him a perfect view down the front of the tight corseted dress. 'Johnny, focus please. What is wrong with you today?' Her voice was becoming inpatient now, so I lifted my script, lowered my eyes from and tried to remember which line she had just read. Helena was so distracting, even when she wasn't trying. She was so effortlessly beautiful.

I tried to read from my script but I could feel her eyes watching me as she picked up her diet coke and placed the can to her full lips. I watched her again as she leant back, drinking from the can and exposing her neck.

I cleared my throat again and began reading the line but I messed up the first few words and she let out a dirty giggle. I laughed along with her but began to feel the embarrassment. I had always had a thing for Helena, but she was with my best friend, so I kept my thoughts to myself. The way Tim spoke about her didn't help. He always made her sound so perfect, which she was. When they were together and Helena called Tim baby, I could only wish that it was me she was talking to.

I knew we could have a good life together but there was no denying she was perfect with Tim. I hated it when they kissed when I was around, I look away and wish that just once she would kiss me how she kissed him, touch me how she touched him. She would run her fingers though his wild hair and push her beautiful lips to his.

Helena was reading her next line, ignoring my mistake and carrying on. I watched her again as she spoke. The way she played Mrs Lovett was always so sexy to me. Her accent and her look were irresistible.

Without thinking, I moved closer to her, my body inches from hers. She stopped reading and looked up at me, standing up from the table she was leant against. I leant forward and placed my script carefully on the surface behind her, pushing my body against hers. As I moved back away from her, she put her lips to mine and pulled away quickly and turned her head from me. 'Sorry.' She whispered, cheeks blushing slightly.

I lifted my hand to her jaw and turned her head to mine. I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed for a moment before she parted her lips slightly and before I could even think about what was happening my tongue was finding hers. She tasted better than she had ever imagined. I raised my hand to her hair and ran my fingers through it. We both breathed heavily in to the kiss and Helena let out a slight moan. I lowered my hand to the back of her corset, slowly undoing the lace as she let her hand move over my back. She pulled me tighter to her, leaving no space between us. I picked her up and placed her on the table. I got down to the last lace on her corset and pulled it off, revealing her full breasts. I stopped kissing her and lowered my head, kissing my way down the beautiful woman's neck. She leant back on her hands and straightened out her body. I kissed down her torso, brushing my lips against one of her already erect nipples.

I got to her lower stomach and licked all the way up the middle of her body, tasting her salty skin. She let out another moan as I bought my lips to hers again. I couldn't believe what was happening. Ever since the day I met Helena I had wanted this. I thought to myself about what was happening and who it was happening with. Helena was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life and I was kissing her and running my tongue all over her body as her hands pulled eagerly at my clothes. I leant back from her and pulled off my shirt, throwing it aside. I pulled her long skirt up the length of her slim legs and I could already feel the heat coming for her panties. She leant forward and let her hand move to my trousers as she looked into my eyes and bit her bottom lip. She felt me though the thin material and I moaned slightly which made a smile appear on her lips. I pushed against her again as she undid my zip and pulled down my trousers and boxers letting them drop to the floor. She pushed me back with one hand and slipped of the table, undid her skirt from the back and dropped it to the floor as well, revealing her back lace panties which barely covered anything.

She smirked at my reaction. I must have blushed as she began to giggle. I stopped her dirty laugh by pushing my body against hers again, my manhood pressed against her. She grasped her hand around it and began to move up and down over it. I pushed her back further onto the table and climbed on to her and rubbed to fingers over her wet panties. I practically ripped them off of her and continued to slide my fingers over the wet slit. She bit her lip and under her deep breaths she uttered 'Please Johnny…' So with that I stopped teasing and pushed two fingers into her drawing out a slight scream.

She moved against my hand, pushing my fingers deeper into herself. I removed them, licked off her juices and positioned myself at her opening. As I pushed into her she arched her back and let out another scream. I moved in and out of the beautiful woman rhythmically, pushing her further up the table with every thrust. She began contracting around my hard penis, forcing my climax to come faster and faster. She pushed me off her to the other side of the table and climbed onto me, letting me slide carefully into her tight opening. She bounced up and down on me, going deeper and deeper every time she let herself slide down me.

Her hair was looser now, falling down her shoulders and bouncing gently against her. Her body was beautiful and the dim light of the studio made her look even more stunning. Helena shut her eyes and began to moan louder, letting out a scream every now and then. I moved my hand to her clit, rubbing it gently. This made her scream once more and let all her juices flow over my lower stomach. Her body fell flat against me, she was panting heavily.

I rolled her over and pushed into her again. Just as she has recovered from her last orgasm, another one ripped though her body. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The amount of pleasure she was getting had even stopped her from screaming. As she contracted from her second orgasm, I came hard inside her letting out a loud moan. I fell off her to the side. We were both panting hard and Helena was still shaking from her multiple climaxes.

After a few minutes of recovering, I stood up and held out my hand to pull her up, she took it and sat up slowly, her chest still heaving. I kissed her again on the mouth once again.

'Well that was much better than reading lines.' I winked at her as I pulled on my clothes.  
Helena just moaned slightly and tried to stand slowly. She bent over and picked up her skirt. She looked up into my eyes and smiled before she walked off to her dressing room.

I was left standing alone on the set that I would now have to come to in the morning. I pulled myself back on to the table. I sat for a while and thought about what I had just done, who I had just done and how amazing it was. I followed in Helena's footsteps to her dressing room.

* * *

**A.N. I have decided to continue with this story, adding in Helena and Tim.**

**To make everything really confusing, the next chapter will be from Helena's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty?

**Well here we go. Chapter 2. Considering that I was only meant to be a oneshot and even after I decided to continue it, there was no way I would have thought it would have been ready this early! **

**Like I have said, this is slightly different to the last chapter as this one is from Helena's point of view just to make everything really confusing! Haha! **

**Well I guess the only thing I can say is enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if I manage to offend anyone by writing in Helena and Tim smut but we can all blame my girlfriend for that ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Guilty? **

I opened my eyes slowly and looked to the crazy haired man next to me. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes and trying to remember last night. For some reason I didn't feel guilty about what had happened, I knew I probably should, I mean I had sex with my boyfriends best friend. As I stood up my legs collapsed under me once more, waking up Tim as I sat back quite heavily, on the bed. I looked back to see he had opened one eye and was looking right at me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back into bed and threw the sheets over me. 'Where do you think you're going?' Tim said in a playful mood.  
'To make breakfast silly.' He put his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. He was so warm so I turned over and buried my face in his chest. I let out a comfortable moan and kissed his torso lightly before pulling away to get up again. I pulled on my night gown and walk over to his side of the bed and place a kiss on his cheek. I leaned close to his ear and whispered 'Come on sweetie, we have to be on set in an hour.' He groaned and turned over to face me, kissing me on the mouth.  
'Okay…' He dragged out the word like a child and threw off the sheets and sat up. 'Why do we have to be there so early? Surely I make the rules…'  
I kissed him again and turned to leave the room.

When I got to Billy's room I opened the door slightly to see if he was still sleeping, which he was. I closed it again silently before continuing downstairs to the kitchen.

I was making breakfast when I felt two strong hands feel around my waist and then his head on my shoulder. 'Good morning' He said in a happier tone than before.  
'Good morning, love.'  
'You got in late last night. Johnny keep you busy did he?'  
'You could say that.' I said smiling to myself.

I was just serving breakfast when a sleepy Billy walked into the kitchen. Tim rushed over to him and picked him up, kissed him and then putting him down again. Billy then walked to me and hugged my legs. 'Good morning, baby. Go sit down with Daddy and I'll bring you your breakfast.' He sat next to Tim and began to mimic his movements. I watched them both and giggled softly and served up their beans, egg and toast. 'Oh you two are so cute!'

After breakfast, the nanny came to pick up Billy as both I and Tim were working. I made my way back to my room followed by Tim. I pulled off my night gown and my underwear. I stood in front of the full length mirror and traced my body with my eyes. I let out a quite sigh as I stared at the ageing figure that looked back at me. Tim must have heard me as the next thing I knew he was kissing my shoulders and neck. 'What's… up… beautiful?' He asked between kisses.  
'Nothing darling.' I let my head fall one side, exposing the soft skin on my neck to him.  
'That sigh didn't sound like nothing.' His eyes looked at my reflection as he moved his hands over my stomach. I loved the way he touched me so gently. He knew my body so well, the places I liked to be touched. I turned and kissed him on the mouth, I had to stand on tip-toes to reach and even then he had to bend down slightly. He picked me up and I swung my legs around his waist and we both fell back onto the bed, my naked thighs still wrapped around him. We kissed for a moment longer; his hands still felt my body.

I kissed down his chest, knelt between his legs and pulled his trousers down slightly before stroking my hand up the length of his thigh and took his already hard manhood in my hands and lowered my head. I licked the top of it and teased him gently before giving in and licking up the length and then took the whole thing in my mouth. I bushed my teeth against it slightly as I bobbed my head up and down rhythmically, following my mouth with my hand. I bought him to his climax and his salty juices filled my mouth as he let out a loud moan. I swallowed before moving up his body on my hands and knees to reach his lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, searching for his. His strong hands moved down my back and over my arse. He flipped me back onto the bed and pushed me up, creating him enough room to get between my legs. The next thing I knew, he was sucking at my clit. He pushed two fingers into my dripping core. I moaned and arched my back, moving down the bed, pushing my clit harder against his mouth. He moaned with pleasure at the taste of my wetness. I felt my orgasm approaching, building up in my core and then releasing though my body. I let a out huge scream which I am sure would have woke the neighbours. My body collapsed to the bed and Tim moved up to me. 'We… have… to… leave… soon.' I muttered between breaths. Tim groaned again and pulled himself off the bed heading for the bathroom.

The water began flowing from the shower. I followed him into the room and found him washing his mad hair so I climbed in behind him. I must have made him jump as he shivered at my touch. He turned to me and pulled me to him with his soapy hands. 'What is it about you that makes me want you twenty-four seven!?' He was right; we never kept our hands off each other, even on set someone usually had to remind him that he couldn't be on camera with me. 'We are going to be very late darling.'  
I looked into his eyes and bit my lip before answering 'Well yes honey, but you make the rules remember.' I kissed him again as I rubbed against his soapy body, he lifted me up and backed me against the wall of the shower. As he held me up by my thighs, I ran my fingers though his soapy hair and pulled harder into the kiss probably bruising both of our lips, but it was like I needed to be closer to him. He pushed into me gently, holding me in place as I let out a silent scream. With every thrust I was pushed harder against the wall. The warm water fell over us both, dripping the soap down my body. He hit my g-spot three times consecutively making me scream each time before exploding into another mind-blowing orgasm. I fell against Tim's body, resting my head on his shoulder before he placed me on the floor again. He knew that I couldn't handle another rush of pleasure, so he was unfinished, so I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth again.

* * *

By the time we got to the set we were an hour late. As we walked hand in hand to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, we were greeted by a few angry crew members. 'What took you so long?' one of them asked pushing the script into my hand and dragging me off to makeup and away from Tim. Today was going to be a long day.

When I got to hair and makeup, Johnny was already there. He had half of his dark eyes done. 'Bit late aren't you Helena?' Johnny teased.  
'We got caught up at home.'  
'Right…'

Seeing Johnny made me suddenly feel guilty for what we had done last night, but I knew the only way Tim would find out was if either of us told him. 'Can we have some privacy for a moment please' I looked up at the two stunning makeup artists who sighed before leaving us alone.  
'Johnny, about last night…'  
I was cut off by him pushing his lips to mine. I got lost in the kiss for a moment before I remembered where we were, Tim could walk in any second. I pulled away. 'Listen Johnny, I don't think it was a good idea. So could we just forget it ever happened?' I looked at him with pleading eyes.  
'But why would you want to stop something that feels so right. Tim will never find out. Just once more. Don't even try to deny that you enjoyed it because I know you did.'  
'I did enjoy it, but if Tim find out, he could leave me.' Tears began to fill my eyes as the words passed over my lips.  
'Helena, look at me, he won't find out.' Johnny pressed his lips to mine again and ran his hands down my back pulling me closer to him. He was so persuasive.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly, but just as I assumed, it was a long day. Johnny and I were the last ones on set again. I placed down my coffee onto one of the tables in the shop and fell back into a chair. I covered my face with my hands and let out a sigh.

'Tired?' Said a deep voice from the doorway of the shop.  
'Mmm…' I looked to the dark man standing just a few feet from me.  
He took a several steps to me and I moved over to the next chair to make a space for him to sit.  
'Thought anymore about my little offer from this morning?' Johnny asked as he sat in the chair.  
Without saying anything I stood up and moved in front of him, looking into his eyes. I moved closer to his body and sat straddling his legs. I put my hands in his hair and pulled his head toward mine. I kissed him furiously and felt his dick harden slightly underneath me.

'Helena?' Shouted Tim's voice from around the corner. 'You still here?'

'Shit!' Helena muttered and pulled herself off Johnny. But it was too late and Tim emerged into the room.

* * *

**A.N. I really have no idea where this is going, I am just writing whatever comes to me. Also sorry if this chapter seemed a bit off or messy but I was writing it at about 1am yesterday so just forgive me for any problems with it :)**

**I hope the next chapter will be soon but I want to get out another chapter to Forbidden if anything right now. Much love! Don't forget to review!**


	3. All good things must come to an end

**Here we go! Finally, chapter 3 of Dreams Become Reality!**

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long, but I have actually had it written for a while, but it has taken some courage to post...**

**First things first, I did get one review saying that Helena was out of character with Johnny. This was actually on purpose because I felt that Helena wouldn't be the same with Johnny and I was trying to prove the difference in her relationship with Tim and her sleeping with Johnny. Sorry if this didn't come across, but yeah.**

**Now, I think this is the end. I might do some more real life fics but this is where the Dreams end. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw that night. I was surprised, but not angry. Why was I not angry? Helena was straddling my best friend, I should have been furious. But I wasn't. I was always turned on by the thought of what I was seeing before me. The way Helena looked was different; she was almost a different person when she was with Johnny. Her eyes were darker. She was darker.

Helena climbed off Johnny and flew across the room, almost tripping on a chair as she rushed to me. She threw her arms round my waist.  
'I'm sorry, Tim! I'm so sorry!' I felt her warm tears beginning to make wet stains on my shirt.  
'Calm down, darling.'  
'Calm down? Why? Aren't you mad?' She pulled her head back from my chest and looked to my eyes.  
'No, baby.'  
'Why? I did something awful.' Her eyes began to fill with tears again.  
'I understand. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Besides, it's Johnny! I trust him with my own life!' I had no real way of explaining what I was trying to say.  
'So you're not mad?'  
'No, baby. You can finish if you want to.' The thought of them two together crossed my mind, making my jeans tighter.  
'But…' She began, but I placed one finger to her mouth as if to shush her.

Johnny cleared his throat. 'Well, I will just leave you two alone...' He said in a quiet voice. Then as Helena turned to him, the darkness returned to her eyes and filled her again. 'Oh no, you don't. She spoke confidently as she walked to him, pulling him by his shirt to her and his lips to hers.  
He pulled away. 'Helena?!' Johnny said, looking over to me startled.  
'No no, keep going,' I waved my hand dismissively and watched again as she kissed him again. She pushed him back against the wall, moaning into his mouth. I had never seen Helena like this, so fierce. Watching her was like looking at a new person.

I felt myself becoming more excited from watching them, her body pushed to his. I walked over to them and put my arms around Helena's waist, my hands between their hot bodies. My lips found their way to her neck I nipped at the soft skin lightly as my hands searched her body, feeling the familiar curves. Both of them were still in full costume and makeup so there was a lot of material between our bodies as I pressed up to her back. I unlaced her dress and her corset as she lowered her hands on Johnny's chest to his stomach. I removed her corset and dropped it to the floor along with her dress, revealing her beautiful body. Johnny's hands felt down her back and to the tops of her thighs, pulling off her undies and letting them fall to the floor.

I knelt down behind her, placing kisses on her lower back as I felt her part her legs slightly. I caressed her backside before my hands moved under her and felt for what they desired. Johnny lowered his hands on her too, feeling the heat coming from her core. I felt along her slit before I pushed two fingers into her, drawing out a low moan, muffled by the dark mans mouth.

As I moved my fingers in and out of her gently, another, louder moan left her, and I noticed that another hand was touching her, his fingers moved carefully over her swollen clit. She rode my hand and as my fingers hit that place inside her, she let out a scream and I felt her contract violently around my fingers. Hearing her screams made me even harder. I knew Johnny would be begging her to touch him.

I stood up and grabbed her waist, turning her to me. I pulled her from Johnny and backed her on to the table as her mouth reached for mine.

As I lifted her to the table she let herself fall back, still recovering from her last orgasm. I climbed on her, leaving a trail of kisses up her body until my lips found hers. She parted her lips and her tongue searched mine as I parted her legs and guided myself into her. She bit down on my lip as I filled her. I climbed off the table and off her, pulling out of her for a few second but then sliding her down the table towards me. Then Johnny was there, his mouth and tongue caressing the beautiful breasts that I knew so well.

I pushed into her again, and she let out another yelp of pleasure. Johnny's hand moved gently down her body, brushing lightly on her skin as he reached for her clit again. He teased her will skilful hands. I began thrusting harder into her and she called out my name, getting louder every time I pushed back into her. I was coming close when I felt hands pull me away and he took my place, he pushed into Helena filling her and making her scream with pleasure. I took his place, taking one of her hard nipples in my mouth. I felt a small hand wrap around me and it began to stroke up and down my length.

I bought my head up to take in the beautiful body laying down in front of me. Her hair was loose and deep red curls fell over her shoulders, rocking slightly as Johnny moved inside her. Her lips were parted and let out a soft moan every time the curls moved slightly. Helena's hand worked skilfully, bringing me to my climax. I let out a loud moan as well as releasing on to her stomach and side. Shortly after, Helena began to scream louder, and then called out Johnny's name as her orgasm ripped through her violently.

I watched as she arched her back and clawed at the table, searching for something to grip. Johnny pushed though her moment of ecstasy to his own climax, coming inside her as he threw his head back and let out a low moan.

Helena was still panting hard, covered in a layer of sweat when my lips found hers once more.

* * *

I woke up to find I was in my bed, with Helena wrapped round me, tangled in the sheets and a hand resting on her stomach gently, moving with her steady breaths. I untangled myself from her death grip and climbed out of bed, grabbing my trousers which had been discarded on the floor last night. A slight moan left Helena's lips as she stretched, her hands grabbing in front of her for me and when she couldn't find me, she turned over, eyes still closed as she yawned into Johnny's chest.

I noticed he was awake and he pushed a finger to his lips to tell me to shush and then he gently slid away from Helena, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for his own trousers. As we both got dressed, the awkwardness of what had happened last night dawned on me. I distracted myself from Johnny and leant over the bed, kissing Helena on the cheek. She let out another sigh, before opening her big brown eyes and looking right at me. 'Good morning sleepy.' I said quietly.  
Another groan.  
'Time to get up...'

We all continued like normal on set that morning. Everyone went about like nothing happened.

It must have been about midday when Helena found me grabbing me by the arm as whispering into my ear. Her hot breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine. I didn't even listen to what she said, just hearing the low tone of her voice made me stop what I was doing and follow her like a lost puppy. She climbed the few steps and swung open the door to her trailer before walking over to one of the chairs sofas placed around a coffee table in the corner of the room. She looked up at me so I followed her, sitting beside her and looking into her huge eyes which began to fill with tears.

'Hel, are you okay? What's up?' I pulled her close to me and cuddled her, burying my face in her hair.  
'I'm sorry, baby. I haven't been myself recently. I can't stop thinking about how much I must have hurt you last night, you know, when you saw me with Johnny.' She sniffed and wiped away tears from her cheeks.  
'Well it wasn't as if I was over the moon about what happened, but, like I said, if it was going to happen I'm glad it was with Johnny, that's all. Plus seeing you together was just mind-blowing.'  
A look of confusion replaced the guilt in her eyes. 'You _enjoyed _seeing me and Johnny together?'  
'Well yeah, why do you think I cast you as the characters I do?' I giggled at the thought.  
The confusion was replaced with a smile and a little dirty giggle.  
'Just maybe it shouldn't happen again. I like to keep you all to myself.' I winked at her and leant forward to kiss her forehead but she moved so her lips touched mine.

I pulled back to see her biting her lip. 'Hellie, can't we just wait until tonight, I have a lot to do today as it is!' I laughed at her eager attempts.  
'Sure… I will see you later then.' She mumbled as I stood up to leave.

I tutted and turned to leave. I heard tiny feet on the floor tracing my footsteps. 'Where are you…' I was cut off by her lips again.  
'I love you, baby. Now go and do some directing!' She turned and moved back to the sofa.  
'I love you too.' I whispered to her.

* * *

**Well now I hope you understand why this was so hard to post! I hope you liked some Johnny/Helena/Tim smut to brighten your day :) **

**Kisses - twice-as-drunk **


End file.
